


Points of Triangulation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2003-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana needs help to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Triangulation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rub It 'Til It Breaks Challenge (<http://frottage.fangirlz.net/>) -- Thanks to LaT and Tham for the inspiration! Thanks also to Wendi for beta duties, and to bonibaru for putting the idea in my head. 

## Points of Triangulation

by Andariel

<http://andy.illuminatedtext.com>

* * *

Dedication: To Melly, who shares my love of the ChLana and makes kick ass vids to prove it. _hugs_

Comments/Critique: Always welcome, if you are so inspired _g_

* * *

A prickling sensation skated across Lana's skin. The unmistakable feeling of being watched pulled her out of sleep, causing her eyelids to fly open. In the deep shadows of the bedroom, she made out a darker silhouette next to her bed. The flash of panic subsided quickly as recognition set in, and she raised herself up on her elbows. "Chloe?" 

"Sorry to wake you," came the softly murmured reply. "I couldn't sleep." The shadow moved closer and down as Chloe sat on the edge of the mattress. "We need to talk." 

"Sure." Lana reached for the lamp on the side table, only to have her motion halted by slim fingers closing around her wrist. She turned her gaze back, searching the dark for the expression on Chloe's face but unable to make it out. 

"Don't. This will be easier in the dark." 

Lana relaxed her arm and nodded. "Okay." It wasn't exactly okay, despite her verbal reassurance. The sudden awakening and Chloe's unusual behavior strung Lana's nerves taut, and the unease increased when she realized Chloe still held her wrist captive. She didn't pull away. "What's wrong?" 

"We said we were going to be honest with each other. We said we wouldn't let Clark come between us." 

The implication of the words was clear. Would have been so even without the mild accusation underlying Chloe's tone. "I know, and I-" 

"Don't... I lied, too. By omission." Chloe's fingers flexed around Lana's wrist. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Did it hurt?" 

Lana blinked, wishing she could see Chloe's face instead of the dark shadows. The non sequitur confused her, as did the suddenly infusion of cold pleasure in Chloe's voice. "Chloe, I don't understa-" 

"Yes you do," Chloe interrupted snidely. "Did it bother you to see me with Clark?" 

Chloe hadn't remembered before, so Lana could only conclude that Clark had said something. Biting back her hurt and frustration, she answered honestly. "Yes." 

Lana flinched from the sound of Chloe's soft chuckle, hearing an echo of perverse pleasure in it that stung. "Good. Don't suppose you've figured out why yet, have you?" 

She began worrying about Chloe. The cruelty and her obvious enjoyment of it set off warning bells in Lana's head. "Are you feeling okay?" 

The laugh sounded less mocking this time, more along the lines of smug. "Never better. See, I've figured it out." 

"Figured what out?" 

Chloe's head tilted to the side, as though she were debating whether to explain herself or not. "I've always liked geometry. Triangles are so simple, you know?" 

This conversation seemed to become more inscrutable by the second. "Triangles? What does-?" 

Chloe tightened the fingers around Lana's wrist, nonverbally admonishing her back into silence. "Three points in space, joined by lines, forming three angles that add up to 180 degrees. You can push one point closer to one of the others, changing the angles, lengthening one side while shortening another. It's a constant balancing act -- changing one point's position affects the entire dynamic of the shape. But here's the most interesting idea..." Lana's breath quickened when the fingers enclosing her wrist began stroking her pulse point. "When one point becomes an obstacle, you can remove it. Apply enough pressure to the point, and one angle grows larger while the other two become steadily smaller." 

Lana gasped. Without warning, Chloe had flung the blanket back and splayed herself across Lana's body in the bed. Suddenly, Lana found both wrists trapped, one enclosed in each of Chloe's hands. "Pretty soon, the angles disappear..." her left wrist hit the pillow next to her head "... leaving nothing but a line..." then the right one "...and the third point doesn't matter anymore." Chloe straddled Lana's right thigh and leaned closer. "Obstacle removed." 

Lana fought to find her voice. With the change in position, a shaft of moonlight caught Chloe's features -- colored streaks in her hair, green eyes bright with intent and surrounded by artificial shadows of makeup, deep red lips that were slicked by the flicker of a pink tongue. Lana's skin felt scalded, hot and sensitive everywhere. "Chloe... what are you doing?" 

She heard the arousal in her own voice, and Chloe's smile -- twisted up at the corners and triumphant -- made it clear that Lana wasn't the only one aware of it. Chloe leaned further down, bringing her face close enough that Lana could feel cherry-scented breath brushing across her lips. "I'm doing what you don't have the guts to do." Lana trapped a groan in her throat, only a whisper of it escaping as Chloe's thigh pressed insistently between her legs. "I'm taking what I want, and I'm not asking first." 

Protest was the furthest thing from Lana's mind as Chloe's mouth closed on hers. Surprisingly gentle, given the tormenting tone of voice she'd used only seconds before. The request worked much better than a demand would have, and Lana opened her mouth to the invasion of Chloe's tongue. Wet heat mapped lines of discovery, and Lana curled her own tongue up to trace the underside of Chloe's. Her legs spread, allowing Chloe's thigh to slide between hers, creating a better angle. Planting her feet on the mattress gave her leverage, and Lana began thrusting upwards, meeting Chloe's movements against her. 

Sensations curled in her belly as the pressure increased. Chloe drew back from the kiss, her neck arching as she drew a gasping breath. She let go of Lana's wrists, bracing them on the headboard as she moved faster. Her eyes locked on Lana's, bright with heat as they lost the cadence. Chloe dropped one hand from the headboard, closing it around Lana's breast. She teased the nipple through soft cotton, and grinned when Lana arched up into the tormenting fingers. Lana's hands clasped Chloe's hips, fingers tightening, pulling. Friction became more than a craving, evolving into a necessity as the heat between her legs scorched her from within. Need building to a breaking point, and she choked off a cry as Chloe collapsed against her, their breasts rubbing together as they both struggled to regain their breath. 

When Chloe finally raised herself up, Lana forced herself not to look away. "Chloe... I..." 

Chloe sneered in the dark. "You're so passive, aren't you, Lana? Always waiting for what you want to be offered to you on a silver platter." She pulled away, returning to her former position standing next to the bed. "Have you figured it out, yet?" 

Lana pushed her hair back, searching the gloom for Chloe's eyes. She couldn't see anything now. "I don't... I'm..." 

Chloe moved further away, shadow fading into the darkness of the room and becoming indistinguishable. "You know where to find me, when you're ready to be honest." 

The details of the room lost all cohesion as Lana focused on following Chloe's shadow. "Wait! Please, I-" 

Chloe's voice was barely audible now. "You can't lie forever, Lana..." 

Lana woke with a start, eyes flying open to the midday glow of sunlight in the manager's office of the Talon. She slowly uncurled herself on the sofa, sitting up and rubbing a hand across the muscles in the back of her neck to work out the kinks. She hadn't intended to take a nap during her break, but she hadn't been sleeping well recently. Something tickled at the back of her mind, an awareness that she'd been dreaming. Like always, she couldn't remember it, despite taking a minute she couldn't spare to try anyway. 

Wiping a hand across her eyes, Lana left the office and returned to the counter. A glance at the clock showed that she'd been off the floor for over an hour, but luckily the Saturday lunch crowd was light. Lana poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it, trying to shake off the odd sensation she's woken up with. 

"Hey." 

Lana turned, smile automatically crossing her lips as Chloe settled into a stool at the bar. "Hey yourself. How did things go at the Torch?" 

Lana poured another cup of coffee and set it on the counter in front of Chloe. "The issue's done. Off at the printers, finally." She took a sip of coffee, then looked at Lana. A furrow formed between her eyes as she set the mug down. "Are you okay? You look... weirded out." 

Lana shrugged. "I guess I am, a little. I fell asleep in the office and I don't think I'm quite conscious yet." Lana took another sip of her coffee, then tilted her head in thought. "I think I was dreaming, but I can't remember what it was about and it's driving me nuts. You ever have that happen?" 

"You mean that weird sensation that the mysteries of the universe were revealed while you were asleep, and if you could just remember them that you'd be set for life?" 

Lana giggled quietly. "Yes, exactly. You too?" 

Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah. All the time. I console myself with the idea that if it's important enough, I'll dream it again and remember it the next time." 

Lana returned Chloe's grin. "There's always hope." 


End file.
